I'm With You
by Sesus Shuuichi
Summary: Exalted: Shuuichi finally finds his soul mate in Alexiel, but what will happen when he is called away on another mission for the Imperial City of Coruscant
1. It's a Damn Cold Night

**_I'm With You_**  
by: Sesus Shuuichi  
  
This fic, a part of a greater story that I couldn't help but write, kind of ran away with me. This will be the sequel to "Shuuichi's Story".  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
_Part 1_  
  
"Did you want to do anything else?  
  
Shuuichi took a sip of his wine, swallowing before he answered. "I have a Council meeting tomorrow and I need to rest. Forgive me for cutting the night short."  
  
The young Dragon-blooded, a Wood-Aspect named Cynis Tsuzuki, nodded, looking just a little disappointed. "I understand. Being the Chief Diplomat of Coruscant must be a huge responsibility, after all."  
  
"Sometimes," Shuuichi said, wanting to get out of there. Tsuzuki was nice enough as a friend, but Shuuichi really couldn't imagine himself as the young man's lover. There was no council meeting tomorrow, but Shuuichi used the excuse many times to get out of dates that were going badly. "Besides, I have a little work to do before then."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled. "At least let me walk you back to the palace. No one should be out alone, especially at night." he said, offering Shuuichi his hand. "I wouldn't want you to get mugged or attacked."  
  
Shuuichi had to hold back a laugh. He was actually quite capable of taking care of himself. It was funny how, when everyone looked at his small exterior, they just saw a child. They underestimated him so much. "Thank you, but I will be fine on my own." he stated, standing without taking Shuuichi's hand. "Good evening. I will see you--"  
  
"Lunch sometime?"  
  
Shuuichi nodded. "Perhaps. Good-bye."  
  
With that, Shuuichi left the dining room, taking his long leather coat--a Calibration gift from Titus--from the coatroom before he left the restaurant.  
  
It was a cool night. Cooler than it usual for this time of year. It was the reason Shuuichi had worn the coat in the first-place. He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. He really didn't feel like going back to the palace yet. Explaining to everyone that he didn't like who they'd set him up with was something that he didn't mind delaying an hour or two. Taking a walk was a _great_ idea at the moment.  
  
Shuuichi needed to think.  
  
He did things like this regularly, liking the solitude that he obtained from it. It gave him time to himself that he _never_ had in the palace. Privacy was something rare that he treasured greatly. Time to think.... that was nearly impossible to get.  
  
Though...Shuuichi would rather have someone to talk to. Someone that could see past the diplomatic facade he wore on a daily basis. It would be nice to be himself for once. To be Shuuichi; the person who liked taking walks through town, just to window shop. The person who really _did_ enjoy sparring, even if he hated to admit it to Tyriel and Eclipse. The person who enjoyed just sitting in front of a warm fireplace, talking, laughing, and enjoying a glass of wine with someone.  
  
But none of them, not even Ruriel, know those things about him. They thought that his life revolved around Coruscant and the politics of the place. That he was more at home in the Council chambers and libraries than he was in his own rooms.  
  
None of that was even close to the truth. In reality, he despised politics and he dreaded every council meeting that was scheduled. The way the diplomats and politicians manipulated each other was enough to make him ill. They were supposed to be working for the common good of Coruscant and all they could seem to think about was one-upping each other and being re-elected. He was tempted not to run for the Eclipse Caste seat in the next election just to see what would happen.  
  
But he knew that if he gave up his seat, he would be forced to stay in his rooms _much_ more, and that he dreaded even more than he did the Council meetings. It was bad enough, coming home to an empty room, eating dinner alone, and falling asleep in a cold, lonely bed. Having to be alone any more than that was something he know he could never do. To do that would be admitting to himself the one thing that he knew would completely destroy him.  
  
That he was completely and utterly alone.  
  
Before Shuuichi knew it, he was at the bridge that separated the political district from the merchant district. Most of the Council members and lobbyists wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near there, but Shuuichi felt incredibly comfortable. The people there were so nice...and he sometimes wished that he could be a part of that world. Maybe if he were, he would have found his "soul mate", as Ruriel called them.  
  
But that was impossible now.  
  
Shuuichi sighed as the rain began to pour, tilting his face up to the sky. He felt it pelting his face, thankful for it.  
  
Thankful that it hid his tears.  
  
Life was becoming too much, it seemed, to spend alone. He had no one to truly confide in anymore. No one who he could truly call his friend. He was so tired of being lonely. There had to be someone out there who was truly meant for him. Someone who could complete him and fill the void that seemed so obvious to no one but himself.  
  
"Where are you?" Shuuichi whispered, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself. "Aren't you trying to find me? I'm looking for _you_. Please don't give up. We'll find each other."  
  
Shuuichi wiped the water off of his face, knowing that he was completely soaked. "I hope we find each other soon." he continued, knowing that this was silly but unable to stop himself. "But I'll be faithful to you until we finally do. I don't know who you are, but I'm with you."  
  
With that thought, he smiled sadly to himself, remembering something Eclipse had said earlier that day, when he and Ruriel had been eating lunch together and Eclipse had somehow ended up joining them. Ruriel had been constantly talking about Cynis Tsuzuki and how much he and Shuuichi complimented each other. Shuuichi had barely touched his food, not wanting to go on the date but powerless to break it off.  
  
Eclipse had suddenly put a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Ruriel to leave him before he spoke. "You'll find someone, Shu. You aren't like me: destined to be alone." he said. "One day, you'll be by yourself...and you'll just see someone. It'll be just you and him- and you'll know that you were _meant_ to be there. That the Unconquered Sun choose that time for you to meet."  
  
"I hope you're right, Eclipse-san." Shuuichi whispered to himself. "I hope with everything I am and will ever be that you're right."  
  
He began walking back toward the palace, deciding to take a shortcut he knew through the merchant district. It could be dangerous, but he found that all he had to do was flare his caste-mark and muggers tended to take the hint that he wasn't anyone they wanted to bother with. If they were too stupid to do so, he would prove to them that "little" didn't mean "helpless". They tended to get the point after a good thrashing.  
  
Shuuichi had been walking for a few minutes when he heard a rather soft "thump" down by the river. He looked over the edge of the bridge, eyes widening at what he saw.  
  
Standing effortlessly on a glass bottle was a man who couldn't have been older than twenty-one, obviously aiming at something with a bow. He was perhaps a little taller than Shuuichi with dark brown eyes that were determined, but seemed rather soft and open. He had blonde hair that was cut to his jawline and very gentle features. He was obviously trying to hit a target of some kind.  
  
"Why would he be out at night, in the rain, practicing archery?" Shuuichi thought, mesmerized. He watched the man fire off a couple of arrows, all of them hitting their respective targets. "Doesn't he have somewhere to be?"  
  
Shuuichi watched him for some time, ignoring the rain and the cold. The man seemed so focused, so determined. He didn't seem to notice Shuuichi at all.  
  
"I wish that I could be like that." Shuuichi thought to himself, watching the man effortlessly switch feet before he began firing again. "So focused....I wish I could be so patient."  
  
The man suddenly slung the bow over his shoulder, looking at the target with a satisfied smirk before jumping down off of the bottle. He looked up at the bridge, his eyes widening a little when he saw Shuuichi. He smiled, giving Shuuichi a short wave and a nod.  
  
Shuuichi felt himself blush a little as he hesitantly returned the wave, smiling shyly as he pushed away from the ledge. He wrapped his arms around himself, walking back toward the palace.  
  
What in malfeas just happened?  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Well....we've kind of met Alexiel......not really though. Soon he will make his grand entrance. Be ready to LAUGH everyone. Alexiel is HILARIOUS!!!!!!   
  



	2. Take Me By the Hand

_**Take me by the Hand**_  
by: Sesus Shuuichi  
  
Disclaimer: Welcome to Part 2 of "I'm With You". Hope you all like it. I haven't gotten any reviews yet for the rest of the fic....but it's cool. It's only been up for a day, after all. Remember, I ADORE reviews....though flames will be fed to Ruri's dragon, Illasyl (sorry if I spelled that wrong, Tessith).  
  
Thanks...and enjoy the show!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Part 2_  
  
Shuuichi got to his quarters, stepping over the people who had fallen asleep in his common room. They were mostly admirers of his who refused to go home until he gave them a chance to "woo" him....though he wasn't interested in _one_ of them. All they seemed to care about was his status...and the fact that he was "beautiful"  
  
Which is _not_ what he saw when he looked in the mirror every morning.  
  
He was soaked....and Titus, his bodyguard, was going to kill him for staying out so late. He should have been home three hours ago...Titus was probably worried.  
  
Shuuichi unlocked the door to his private chambers, knowing that there was, probably, no one there other than Titus. He used this place to study, entertain his personal guests, and to live his life when he wasn't in the Council chambers. No one else was allowed to enter there...a few of his "admirers" had learned that lesson the hard way. A hook-daiclave to the neck did wonders to deter unwanted guests, Shuuichi had learned.   
  
Shuuichi knew that it was fruitless, but he tried to be quiet as he entered the room, just in case Titus was asleep. He often waited for Shuuichi to get home after one of his dates, just to be sure of his safety. He would then go to his own rooms, only to be there in the morning to be sure that Shuuichi was awake and ready to start his usually hectic days. Tomorrow was one of the few exceptions to that....Shuuichi had absolutely nothing to do...so he planned on sleeping in a little late, having lunch with Ruri, and maybe getting in a martial arts lesson with Eclipse-san. It would be nice to spend some time with his Circle for once. He missed them, though he saw them everyday. Rarely did he have time to really talk to any of them for very long.  
  
Just as he thought, Titus was awake and tending a fire as he entered, his friend not seeing him as he entered. Most likely, Titus knew he was there, as he seemed to be able to sense such things. The man turned, standing to his full height of 6'5". Being from Blue Haven, which was Shuuichi's home-town, they both seemed to have alot of the same characteristics, though Titus was _much_ larger than Shuuichi. He was strong, weighing about 200 pounds of solid muscle. He and Shuuichi both had black hair that was rather feathery, though Titus' eyes were a dark, midnight blue and Shuuichi's were a bright, emerald green. Titus tended to wear alot of black and red....though he wore his armor, a breast-plate of solid soul-steel, constantly. Titus was, after all, a rather powerful Dusk Caste Abyssal Exalted.  
  
And as much as Tyriel and Eclipse disliked him, he was one of Shuuichi's best friends.  
  
Titus smiled upon seeing him. "My lord Shuuichi, I was beginning to worry." he stated, putting the fire poker down before he approached. His eyes widened as he came closer. "By the Sun, my lord, you're soaked."  
  
Shuuichi shrugged, letting Titus help him out of the coat. "I was on my way home when it began raining. A wonderful night for me to decide to walk, ne?" he said as Titus wrapped a warm towel around his shoulders. "I can be so dense sometimes..."  
  
The man instantly switched to their home language, knowing that Shuuichi could speak almost every known language that there was. "My lord Shuuichi, you shouldn't talk that way. You're one of the most intelligent people I know."  
  
Shuuichi brightened at that. "Thank you, Titus...though I think that the Full Moon Representative would be inclined to disagree with you. She thinks I'm a complete imbecile."  
  
"Yes...but she is reaping the benefits of Coruscant's protection. She should be thanking you for giving her the opportunity to live here." he stated. "I know that I'm thankful for such a place."  
  
Shuuichi took off his shirt, not noticing as Titus' face reddened a little as he put on his nightshirt. "I'm glad that I could help to create such a place. Freedom for all humans and exalts is something that should _never_ have been taken in the first place."  
  
Titus sighed. "Well, my lord Shuuichi, I will see you tomorrow morning. You...are going shopping with Lady Ruriel, am I correct?" he asked, putting on his long cape. "Should...I be prepared to escort you??"  
  
Shuuichi shook his head. "I'll be fine, Titus." he answered. "Besides, I have a martial arts lesson with Eclipse-san tomorrow...."  
  
"Then I shall see you sometime tomorrow evening then." Titus stated, seeming just a little hurt. "Shall I bring a bottle of wine?"  
  
Shuuichi smiled, "Of course." he said. "I look forward to it."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So...did you like Tsuzuki???"  
  
Shuuichi cringed, eyes not quite meeting Ruriel's as he answered. "Ruri...he's not my type. I like him well enough as a friend, but...not....."  
  
Ruriel frowned, eyes narrow. "Shu-chan...no one we've set you up with is "your type"." she stated, obviously preturbed. "It seems as though you're not even willing to try. You just assume that you won't like the person."  
  
Shuuichi sneered a little. "Not all of us have it as easy as you do, Ruri-dono." he countered, taking a bite of his flounder. They were at the restaurant they often stopped at while shopping and Shuuichi was hoping that this subject wouldn't come up in their conversation. He hated arguing with Ruriel with anything. She had a way of making him feel bad about things that he had no control over. He loved her as his sister, but he couldn't help but feel that they were growing further and further apart. After all, she had Typhon....and he had, inadvertantly, become the third-wheel in their relationship. "I'm picky....I can't help it. Sorry that I'm such a damn disappointment."  
  
"Don't be that way, Shuuichi." Ruriel stated, obviously becoming angry with him.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Why shouldn't I be a little jealous? You have everything you've ever wanted....and barely had to work for it. Typhon adores you...and I want something like that for myself." he answered.  
  
"You just have to be patient."  
  
"I'm _sick_ of being patient." he said, taking a drink of his tea.  
  
Ruriel sighed. "I understand that you're lonely, Shu-chan." she said, paying the check. They both took turns buying lunch and it was her turn this time. "Just....give it time. You'll find him, Shu-chan. He's out there, probably looking for you."  
  
They both left the restaurant, heading further into the merchant district. They were in a tailor's shop when Shuuichi finally remembered the night before.  
  
"Ruri...."  
  
"Yes, Shu-chan?"  
  
He sighed. "I...think I might know who _he_ could be." he stated. "But...I have no clue where to find him."  
  
Ruriel's eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean?" she asked, obviously intrigued.  
  
Shuuichi was looking at a piece of satin fabric as he spoke. "I was walking back to the palace last night when I saw him." he answered. "It...was just like Eclipse said it would be. I would see someone when I least expected it and I would just....know that the UnConquered Sun wanted me to see him at that moment. He was practicing archery....and he waved to me when he was finished.....  
  
"What did he look like?" she asked.  
  
"Blonde hair...and dark brown eyes." Shuuichi whispered, closing his eyes so that he could remember more clearly. "And...he had a gentle smile...."  
  
Ruriel suddenly laughed. "By the Sun, Shu-chan! You were attracted to him!"  
  
Shuuichi opened his eyes, blushing a little. "No! It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Yes it was!!!!" Ruriel said, laughing as she hugged him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You haven't been physically attracted to someone since...."  
  
"Since Tyriel-san."  
  
Ruriel suddenly sobered. "I'm sorry for reminding you, Shu-chan...."  
  
"It's alright, Ruri." he said, shrugging. "Tyriel-san was a childhood crush....nothing more. He could never feel that way for me. It would never have worked out anyway. We're too different."  
  
Ruriel smiled. "OH!!! There's a shoe store that I found not long ago...you were too busy with the council to come with me...but I know you'll love it. Come with me!"  
  
Shuuichi returned the smile with one of his own. "Alright." he stated, letting Ruriel take his hand and pull him from the tailor's shop and down the road. The shoe store was across the street from one of their favorite restaurants...it was a wonder that Shuuichi hadn't noticed it before. They entered and Shuuichi began looking at the selection they had, not believing how much there was. Most of the time he had to order things from other cities like Nexus or Lookshy. This was incredible.  
  
Ruriel was looking at selection across the store when someone came out of the back room, making a beeline for Ruriel. Shuuichi didn't pay much attention to it, as he was too busy looking at one of the displays. "Ruriel!!! I thought you weren't coming back!"  
  
Shuuichi turned at that, watching a young man wrap Ruriel in a brotherly embrace. "Then again, you love me too much. You'd never take your business somewhere else."  
  
Ruriel laughed, looking at Shuuichi over the man's shoulder. "Oh!!! You need to meet my half-brother!"  
  
The man released Ruriel, turning to look at Shuuichi.....  
  
And Shuuichi couldn't move. The man pushed blonde hair out of his face, brown eyes seeming to laugh as he looked at Shuuichi. He walked forward, stopping not 5 feet from where Shuuichi was standing.  
  
It was the man from the night before.  
  
"Hi!" the man stated, offering Shuuichi his hand to shake. "I'm Alexiel. And you are?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY!!!!! Alexiel is here!!!! Fred, I need help on how to write your character. Alexiel is pretty unpredictable.  
  
But you'll all find that out soon enough. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  



	3. I Don't Know Who You Are

_**I'm With You**_  
by: Sesus Shuuichi  
  
Part 3 is going to be hard to write....though I'm going to have fun with Shuuichi's point of view from here on out. Alexiel will be a little harder for me to write...though I'm really looking forward to it.....  
  
This means I need your help FRED!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I'd really like it if someone would review my story. Tessith!!! Where are you!!!???  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
_Part 3_  
  
"Hi!" the man said, smiling as he offered Shuuichi his hand to shake. "I'm Alexiel. And you are?"  
  
Shuuichi shook himself mentally, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Sesus Shuuichi. It...is nice to meet you."  
  
He felt his cheeks turning red, knowing that he couldn't run without Ruriel following him. He hadn't been prepared for this....  
  
But like a good diplomat, he smiled, trying to hide his discomfort. After all, it wouldn't do for the Chief Diplomat of Coruscant to make a scene by running out of the shoe store.  
  
~_You're just scared, Shuuichi._~ he thought to himself. ~_You can get yourself through this._~  
  
"Ruriel talks about you all the time." Alexiel was saying, releasing his hand. Shuuichi could see Ruriel over Alexiel's shoulder, and she was obviously intrigued. She could sense that something wasn't at all normal about this meeting....though Shuuichi was more than sure that she couldn't place her finger on it. For that....he was thankful.  
  
Shuuichi's eyes widened. "She does?"  
  
Alexiel nodded, "Yeah...but I won't hold it against you." he said.  
  
Shuuichi laughed, more than a little nervous. "It's that bad, huh?" he joked.  
  
Alexiel raised an eyebrow. "I...wasn't joking." he stated, seemingly serious.  
  
Shuuichi bit his lower lip, embarrassed. He could usually read social situations like this like an open book. Why was he so flustered? "Oh...."  
  
He turned back to the display he'd been looking at, knowing that he'd made a complete fool of himself. All he wanted to do at that moment was run away....but that wouldn't be dignified at all.  
  
He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Don't take things so seriously. I _was_ joking, after all." Alexiel said.  
  
Shuuichi nodded, feeling a little better, though he didn't speak. He found that, in situation's like this, it was better to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Alexiel went back to helping Ruriel and Shuuichi sighed, taking his leave. After all, he _did_ have a martial arts lesson today. Maybe he and Eclipse-san could get started early....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alexiel watched Ruriel's brother leave before he spoke. "Sorry if I upset your brother." he said, lacing one of the shoes that Ruriel had picked out. If it fit, she usually bought them, so he made sure to have plenty of her size in stock.  
  
Ruriel shrugged. "It's not your fault, Alexiel." she said, smiling a little sadly. "Shuuichi has a lot on his mind...and he has _always_ been rather shy. You merely caught him on a bad day." she explained.  
  
He nodded. "Still, I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable."  
  
Ruriel shook her head. "Shu-chan will be fine." she said, trying to be reassuring. "I'll talk to him later and he'll be like he always is. It's just been a rough couple of weeks for him, what with the Council Elections and all."  
  
Alexiel tilted his head to the side. "He's involved with the Council of Coruscant?"  
  
"Shu-chan is the Chief Diplomat and the Head of the Council." Ruriel said, laughing a little. "He's the Eclipse Caste Representative...so I'd say he was "involved"."  
  
Alexiel shrugged. "So....where did he run off to? He seemed kind of in a hurry."he asked, lacing the other shoe.  
  
"Martial arts lessons with Eclipse." Ruriel answered. "The two of them are like brothers....and Shuuichi hasn't practiced in a while. He's been too busy."  
  
"Oh...well, the Sun Festival is tomorrow. Are you going...or is there something going on at the palace?"  
  
"There's a party early in the afternoon, but I'll probably be in town for the Night Festival. Maybe...I'll bring Shu-chan again....."  
  
Alexiel smiled. "Get him to lighten up a little. Things can't be a bad as they seem."  
  
Ruriel shrugged. "That's Shuuichi for you...he can be _way_ too serious sometimes." she said. "But I'll get him to come somehow. He really doesn't have any work to do tomorrow, after all." Ruriel payed Alexiel the 50 jade pieces that she owed him, taking the two boxes from the young man. "We'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Alexiel smirked. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like I said, Fred....I NEED you're help with this!!!!! Alexiel is hard to write!!!!!  
  



	4. Everything's A Mess

_**I'm With You**_  
  
Just for all you Exalted fans.....I _made up_ the Sun Festival. It's a plot device, nothing more. No flames please.  
  
For those of you who were really waiting for this story, I'm sorry it's taking so long to post, but I have 2 others in the process and I am TRYING REALLY HARD to get these out as fast as possible.  
  
I am currently writing a story called "Fall From Grace" under the pseudonym "Peleps Jirden". It's about a Solar Exalted who becomes an Abyssal after his "death". I hope you all enjoy this story as well as that one....Perhaps I'll even begin a Dragon-blooded story, with the right amount of reviews, of course. *wink, nudge*  
  
Okay....Now I bring to you the Sun Festival. This is gonna be a long chapter, so PLEASE bring popcorn, soda, and pocky...because you're in for a LOVELY ride.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**_Part 4:_** Everything's a Mess  
  
Taking a sip of his wine, Shuuichi watched the festivities from his own window at the palace, not knowing whether or not he should join. Currently he was alone in his bedroom, curled up onto his window seat with a book and a glass of his favorite red wine. Titus was currently outside of the bedroom, keeping Shuuichi's many admirers at bay.  
  
Not that Shuuichi worried about such things. Titus was more than capable of protecting him from overzealous admirers. Those who had dared stand against his bodyguard had been either dispatched or they no longer appeared in Shuuichi's common room. The other's had gotten the point and left Shuuichi alone when he wanted his privacy.  
  
The sun was currently at it's Zenith and he knew that Eclipse was probably somewhere trying to pray to their mutual god. Eclipse had told him that the Unconquered Sun enjoyed this festival, liking that his Chosen had done such a thing in order to worship. Shuuichi was glad. At least he knew that he was in the Unconquered Sun's good graces.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having such a great time, and Shuuichi knew that he would never be able to enjoy himself today. There was just so much on his mind. The current peace negotiations with Lookshy were taking longer than he had thought, as well as the trade negotiations with Thorns. Soon, Shuuichi knew that he would have to go to that place and face the Deathlord that he had helped to weaken so long ago. Being Eclipse Caste, he knew that he was the only one who had the diplomatic immunity, as well as the negotiation skills that were required in order to get what Coruscant needed. That was one trip he was NOT looking forward to.  
  
Seiryuu, his canary, suddenly landed on his shoulder, looking at the window expectantly. Shuuichi smiled, opening it enough for the little bird to fly out. "Have fun with Illasyl, Seiryuu." he said, waiting for the bird to begin his reprimand. Seiryuu hated with Shuuichi secluded himself like this.  
  
~Shu going to have fun today?~ Seiryuu suddenly asked, looking at him from where he'd perched on Shuuichi's fingers. ~Not going to stay here all day, right?~  
  
Shuuichi smiled sadly. "I have alot of work to do, Seiryuu...but perhaps I will take a break at some point."  
  
Seiryuu seemed satisfied with that answer, taking flight and heading toward the docks and his best friend. It was still a joke to their Circle that Ruriel's river-dragon and Shuuichi's canary got along so well. He waited for the little bird to fly out of sight before he closed the window, going back to his writing.  
  
*****  
  
Ruriel watched the archery contest, completely shocked at how talented her friend was. Alexiel was not only good, he was incredible, beating three Dragon-blooded nobles and a Dusk Caste Abyssal Exalted in the long-range contest. It was completely illegal, in such a contest, to use charms and such, being that the contest was also open to mortals. It was a mortal who'd won the short-range contest, much to Ruriel's glee.  
  
It took some of the Exalts down a few pegs, that's for sure.  
  
Alexiel suddenly smiled, taking a bow before his eyes found Ruriel. They instantly lit up at the sight of her and he made his way over to her, smiling as he took his prize--a small bunch of flowers--from a little girl who blushed as she gave them to him.  
  
"Hey, Ruri!" he said, running a hand through his ash-blond hair. "What have you been up to?"  
  
Ruriel smiled. "Nothing much, really, Alexiel." she answered. "Just taking a walk...after ditching Typhon and Tyrael. They were both too interested in sparring to be much fun. I figured I'd come and find you."  
  
Alexiel smirked. "But of course! You know you love me just that much." he joked, offering her his arm as he escorted her toward a water cart. "Speaking of attractive men, where is your brother? I thought you said he'd be with you today."  
  
Ruriel suddenly frowned. "I don't know what his problem is, Alexiel. He just...seems to want to be alone alot more lately."  
  
Alexiel was obviously confused. "But...didn't you say that he was lonely?"  
  
Ruriel shrugged. "Yes, I did."  
  
"So...he's lonely...and he wants to be alone??"  
  
Ruriel sighed. "When you look at it that way, it makes absolutely no sense." she said, shaking her head. "But, that's Shuuichi for you...."  
  
It was Alexiel's turn to shrug. "Well, very few things start out as complicated. People are the one's who think too much and make them more complicated then they have to be."  
  
Ruriel laughed. "You're right, you know." she conceded. "But try telling that to Shu-chan."  
  
Alexiel's smile suddenly became mischievious. "Alright. I will."  
  
Ruriel's eyes narrowed. "Alexiel....."  
  
Alexiel suddenly took off toward the palace. "I will see if I can convince him to come to the festival. Maybe I can get him to stop being such a stick in the mud."  
  
Ruriel laughed, watching him go. "Well, I think if anyone could do it, it would be you, Alexiel."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh oh.....what's Alexiel up to???  
  
*Evil laugh*  
  



	5. And No One Likes to be Alone

_**I'm With You**_  
_By: Sesus Shuuichi_  
  
This is Part 5 of _I'm with You_ and I am having a BLAST writing it. In this episode, Shuuichi has a visitor...and we find out why he's so afraid to let people close to him....  
  
Have Fun....and PLEASE REVIEW. If your reading this and you DON'T have a sign in name, I do accept anonymous reviews. Just leave your e-mail in the review and I'll get back to you.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_**Part 5:** And No One Likes to be Alone...._  
  
_~By the Sun....~_Alexiel thought as he entered the common rooms of Sesus Shuuichi, the Cheif Diplomat of the Imperial City of Coruscant. There were tons of people here...all of them rather attractive young men who seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Alexiel shrugged, looking for Shuuichi amongst the horde of people there. It seemed that the boyish-looking Solar was having a party of his own up here in these rooms.  
  
Hopefully, one didn't need an invitation to be here.  
  
"You are not to approach this door." Alexiel suddenly heard a strong, rather masculine voice say to his left and he couldn't help but look, hearing the sterness in the tone. He was rather shocked to see an Abyssal Exalt amongst these people, a red bandana tied around his forehead...probably to hide the man's castemark. Though there were plenty of Abyssal Exalted who had recently come to Coruscant in order to escape their Deathlord Masters, it was still hard to bear looking at the corrupt Solar Symbol that they all seemed to have on their foreheads. Out of respect for their new neighbors, many covered them. This must be one of them, Alexiel realized.  
  
The Young Dragon-blooded that was standing in front of the man obviously didn't realize that he was playing with fire. Abyssals were at least as powerful as many Solars. "But why not, Tidus?" he asked, smirking one of those condescending smiles that many nobles had and Alexiel couldn't help but hate. "Shuuichi told me I could stay as long as I like. Doesn't that mean he WANTS my company?"  
  
Tidus, the Abyssal, didn't move. "It means that he is being polite...but these are my lord Shuuichi's private quarters. No one goes in there unless they cleared by me or my lord first. _You_ have not been. Go and have your fun with the others. If you're lucky, my lord will eventually come out of his quarters to join you. But I doubt it."  
  
The young Dragonblooded sneered. "Damned Anathema...."  
  
Alexiel approached, hearing the snide comment. "I suggest you watch yourself." he stated, looking from Tidus to the young man. Tidus looked ready to kill. "There are alot of those "Damned Anathema" in this very room--me being one of them. 'Chi's one too...at least that's what I'm told by Ruriel. If you want to get in good with the guy, I don't think it's smart to go around calling he and his friends names."  
  
The man walked away without so much as a word and Alexiel turned to Tidus, smirking. "Calm down, man....he's just a kid."  
  
"He insulted my lord Shuuichi. That was a slight on my lord's honor...."  
  
"Nah...he's just pissed that you didn't let him in." Alexiel stated, smiling as he pushed his cloak off of his shoulders. "I'm Alexiel Tunnei...a friend of Ruriel's. She asked me to come and get Shuuichi."  
  
Tidus' eyes narrowed. "You know Lady Ruriel?" he asked, obviously suspicious.  
  
"Tidus, I know the woman's shoe size...it's a 5 by the way." Alexiel answered, running a hand through his hair. "Shuuichi'll know me. Could I go in?"  
  
Tidus' eyes were still narrow, but he knocked softly on Shuuichi's door, waiting for what seemed to be forever before a soft voice answered. "Do you need something, Tidus?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Tidus said, his voice taking on a gentleness that Alexiel wouldn't think the man capable of. Apparently, Shuuichi had charmed the man blind...not that it would be hard for someone of Shuuichi's Caste to do so. The Eclipse Caste was known for it. "There is a young man here that says Lady Ruriel sent him. I...believe he wishes to escort you to the Sun Festival."  
  
Shuuichi's poked his head out the door, bright green eyes finding Alexiel and widening for a moment before he nodded. "It is alright, Tidus. I know him. He can enter here if he wishes."  
  
By now, people were looking toward the doorway to Shuuichi's private quarters, watching Alexiel smirk as he walked in. He could hear others questioning it, obviously angry that Alexiel was to be allowed someplace that they were not. Shuuichi shut the door behind them, shutting out the noise of the party. "Give me a moment, Alexiel. I am not properly suited to entertain guests at the moment." He stated, gesturing to his robe and sleeping pants.  
  
"Not a problem." Alexiel said, watching the boyish figure begin to back toward a changing room. "I'll wait here."  
  
Shuuichi left the room, giving Alexiel a chance to look around the ...immaculately decorated room. It was full of deep reds and greens...with candles everywhere. It must have been even more beautiful at night, when those candles were lit. The bedposts and other furniture was made of a deep, cherry-colored wood that was trimmed by gold metal. It must have cost Shuuichi alot of money to have something like this...but then again, he was the Cheif Diplomat of Coruscant. His paycheck was more than likely rather high.  
  
Alexiel didn't know what he felt about such extravagance. To see a noble living so well while people on the streets were starving angered him, but since not a person in Coruscant got less than two meals a day, there was no reason to be angry. Besides, from what he'd' heard about Shuuichi, the young diplomat didn't seem to be the type to look down on people. From his mannerisms around Ruriel and himself, it seemed that Shuuichi was from humble roots as well. He'd just used his gifts to not only better world, but to better himself as well. For that, Alexiel couldn't seem to begrudge him a few luxuries.  
  
Shuuichi came out of the changing room a few moments later, having changed his clothes and freshed up. It even seemed as though he'd taken a comb to his hair, though it more than likely was like Alexiel's own--it did what it wanted to do and couldn't be subdued for very long. However, the messy-neat look worked for Shuuichi. He'd chosen clothing that didn't befit his station, and yet looked as though he were more wealthy than most of the commoners who walked the streets. He looked, now, like a rather successful merchant. Greens and reds worked for him...they made him look older. _That_ was definitely a good thing when one dealt with politicians regularly.  
  
Shuuichi took a seat in front of the fireplace, gesturing for Alexiel to take the other chair. "So...my sister sent you to retrieve me?" he asked, smiling a little.  
  
Alexiel sat, finding that the material of the seats was a rather soft velvet, which he knew had to be imported from Nexus. Expensive..."Actually, it was _my_ idea. You don't have to work today, so why not come and enjoy the fruits of your labors?" Alexiel stated, smiling as he took the glass of wine that Shuuichi offered.  
  
Shuuichi shrugged. "I don't know...I was doing some writing and lost track of time." he said, blushing a little. "And...I didn't feel like braving the throng of people outside my door today. They can be...rather touchy."  
  
Alexiel frowned. "What about Tidus? Don't you think he could get you out?"  
  
"Tidus could...but I don't like asking him for things." Shuuichi answered. "After all, I am a Solar Exalted. I should be able to handle that crowd."  
  
Alexiel smirked. "What if I did something to get you out of here? Would you go then?"  
  
Shuuichi's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "I really _would_ like to leave these rooms and go to the festival...but it's just so hard to leave here without an "escort" of some sort." Shuuichi said. He suddenly smiled shyly. "And...I wouldn't mind going with _you_ to the festival."  
  
Alexiel stood. "Give me five minutes." he said, walking toward the door. "Then we'll leave."  
  
With that, Alexiel went back into the common room, surprised when Shuuichi followed. Tidus was instantly at Shuuichi's side, keeping the otherwise obnoxious men from disturbing him. They all seemed to cringe away from Tidus' glares, which Alexiel found rather funny. Tidus wasn't _that_ scary, after all.  
  
Alexiel took the initiative and stood on one of the tables in the room, "Hey! Everyone! I have a challenge for you all."  
  
A few of the younger Dragonblooded came to the front of the crowd and Alexiel smirked, knowing that this would be an easy thing to do. Dynasts didn't seem to believe that a "mere mortal" could out-match one of the Dragonblooded in anything.  
  
However, they didn't know that Alexiel was a Solar...and they wouldn't find out until it was too late.  
  
"You see, my good friend Shuuichi wants to go with me to the Sun Festival." Alexiel stated, smiling. "However, he's afraid that you all will follow him and make an all around nuisance of yourselves."  
  
"What're you getting at, mortal?" a Fire-Aspected Dragonblooded asked, trying to stare him down. Alexiel's smile only broadened.  
  
"Well, one of you guys is gonna pick some physical feat for me to do...if I win, you all leave 'Chi alone for the day. He goes to the Festival, you all go do...whatever it is you nobles do for fun." Alexiel began. "If I lose, Tidus doesn't kick your collective asses while I get 'Chi out of here...and you get to follow us and...make an all around nuisance of yourselves. Does that sound like a fair bet?"  
  
The Fire-Aspect laughed, looking at Shuuichi before he nodded. "Alright, I'll play." he said, "But I want a date with the "Pretty One" as a higher incentive."  
  
At that, Shuuichi visibly shrank behind Tidus. The man turned to him, whispering something in what sounded like Seatongue before Shuuichi calmed, smiling as he nodded. "I..agree."  
  
Alexiel smiled. "Cool. Now, Mr. Dragonblooded, what am I to do?"  
  
The Dragonblooded smirked. "It's Cathak Jaco," he clarified. "And...it can be anything?"  
  
Alexiel nodded. "Anything at all."  
  
Jaco suddenly finished off his glass of wine, smiling as he put in on the floor upside down. "I want you to stand on _that_ glass for a full minute. You can't step off, and you can't break it. If it breaks or you lose your balance, than I win."  
  
Alexiel mentally smirked, but decided to play this a little more. "You...want me...to stand...on THAT glass?"  
  
Jaco smirked. "Yes. I'll understand if you want to forfeit."  
  
Alexiel suddenly smiled. "I..just wanted to make sure you wanted me to do something so easy."  
  
With that, Alexiel concentrated for a moment before he stepped up onto the seemingly fragile platform, feeling the essence within himself begin to support his weight as well as balance him. He found his center, keeping his eyes locked with those of Jaco for the entire minute.  
  
"YOu..didn't say you were an Exalt." Jaco stuttered.  
  
Alexiel smirked. "You didn't ask." he stated, jumping down off the glass. There were many cheers and a few angry hisses from the group standing around the scene, but Alexiel paid no attention. He stepped up to Shuuichi, smiling as he offered the boyish Solar his hand.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
Shuuichi smiled, taking it. "Yes...let's go."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Awwwww.....wasn't that cute!!!! To all of those reading..I worked pretty hard on this and would REALLY appreciate some C&C!!!  
  
Tessith!!!! Read my FIC!!!!  
  



	6. Take Me Somewhere New

**_I'm With You_**  
by: Sesus Shuuichi  
  
Okay...I know it's been awhile, but "real-life" got in the way of the whole writing thing. It's definitely time to get moving on this and the other 2 stories that I've been writing.  
  
Oh yeah...I'm gonna see if the PC who played Alexiel will help me with the zaney personality that is that character. Alexiel is SOOOOOO difficult to write.  
  
And I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_**Take Me Somewhere New...**_  
  
It was nice to get out of the palace for a day--and away from the expectations of everyone there. As wonderful as everyone was, Shuuichi never felt as though he could be himself around any of them. Even the people he "dated" would expect him to be the epitome of nobility.  
  
When in fact he was anything but.  
  
The name Sesus was rightfully his, as his mother was a Dynast aspected of Wood. His father, however, had been one of the Lintha Family, and Shuuichi had been raised in Blue Haven amongst the pirates and their families. He spent most of his time in a temple under the tutelage of the High Priest Setsu.  
  
Until his Exaltation into the Eclipse Caste.  
  
Since then--for a whole 620 years--Shuuichi and his Circle had been changing the world. The Solars were back and here to stay, and it had taken quite a while to get the Dynasts to realize this. When they finally did, the Empire expanded, and peace finally reigned over Creation.  
  
However, in all the years that Coruscant had been the Imperial City, he'd never really met anyone who hadn't expected him to be anything other than noble and well-bred. Even Tidus, who'd become his best friend, had expected him to be the gentle, yet passionate, diplomat.  
  
Alexiel, on the otherhand, was an entirely different story.  
  
Currently, they were sitting in a rather packed tavern in the merchant district, talking and laughing over the loudness of the rather poor, yet friendly room. Everyone here seemed so at ease. So incredibly happy and warm. Not at all like the artificial kindness in the palace. The young man had bought him a glass of wine, and they were currently making idle chit-chat while they waited for the events of the Night Festival to start.  
  
Alexiel suddenly smiled, taking a drink of his ale. "So...you're Chief Diplomat, huh?"  
  
Shuuichi nodded, taking a small sip of his wine. "Elections are still underway, but it does look like I will win." He said, a shy smile appearing on his face. "But I don't want to talk about politics tonight."  
  
Alexiel frowned a little. "Well...what _do_ you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning across the table. His eyes were intense, and Shuuichi suddenly realized how attractive Alexiel truly was.  
  
He hadn't really noticed before, but Alexiel was one of the few people that Shuuichi found physically attractive. The young man eyes so brown that they were almost black and a warm smile that could make the coldest of deathknights melt. He had ash-blonde hair that was, as far as Shuuichi could tell, perpetually messy.  
  
Tyrael, his first love--albeit unrequited--was probably one of the most beautiful people that Shuuichi knew. To this day, Shuuichi could count on one hand how many people he'd ever seen that could come close to matching Tyrael's ethereal beauty.  
  
But as beautiful as his mentor was, he was just as cold and unfriendly in demeanor. Though Shuuichi knew that Tyrael cared for him, it was rarely seen in anything other than his lectures. Shuuichi, at one point in his youth, would have given almost anything for a kind word from the man...and he rarely got his wish.  
  
Alexiel seemed to be completely the opposite. He was warmth incarnate...and though he couldn't match Tyrael's beauty, he had a fondness that Tyrael couldn't hold a candle too.  
  
~Stop it, Shuuichi....~ he thought, mentally chastising himself. ~He wants nothing more than friendship...and I should respect that.~  
  
Shuuichi smiled a little, taking another sip of his wine. It wasn't at all the expensive vintages that he was used to, but somehow, it was better. "I'm...not sure. Honestly, I'm used to politicians. They can talk for hours and say nothing at all. I'm...not used to actually having to _start_ a conversation."  
  
Alexiel laughed a little, "Well...I purpose a game then."  
  
Shuuichi was intrigued. "A game? What kind of game?"  
  
Alexiel was smiling again, waving to the serving woman. "Well...I'll ask you a question that you _have_ to answer. Any question. After you answer it, I'll answer any question you want. Whoever chickens out first loses."  
  
Shuuichi nodded. "I'll play. But...what's the prize?"  
  
Alexiel's expression turned from playful to mischievious. "Winner's choice."  
  
At that, Alexiel waited for the serving woman to refill their glasses before he spoke again. "First question....."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback is essential...let me know what you all think of this next chapter.  
  



End file.
